Just Enjoy Me
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Nyota Uhura and James T. Kirk have been together for two years. Jim just came back to life after the incident with Khan. Nyota remains loyal and ends up having a little surprise for him.


**Title: Just Enjoy Me**

**Word Count: 2, 578**

**Rating: M for sexual content**

**Summary:** Nyota Uhura and James T. Kirk have been together for two years. Jim just came back to life after the incident with Khan. Nyota remains loyal and ends up having a little surprise for him.

"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

That's it...those were the last words I said to my fiancé, James T. Kirk. He's dead now. And I miss him. But he'll come back. He always does, he just can't leave something alone once he's started it, he has to finish. I just know he's not done with Starfleet or me. We have to get married.

I tighten my grip on his slightly cold hand. Tears stain my cheeks as I stare at his calm face. The last expression I saw was a smile, one that reached those gorgeous eyes. "Nyota...get some sleep, Jim's doing ok. He'll be up and at 'em in a few days. You've been here since yesterday afternoon." I look up at Bones with blood shot eyes and sigh, my shoulders sagging.  
>"I can't." My voice is dry and hoarse. I close my eyes and rest my forehead on our entwined hands.<br>Bones sighs and walks over, sitting down next to me before wrapping me in a hug. A ragged sob rips from my throat and my shoulders heave as I clutch at him desperately.

"I miss him too much."  
>"Yeah...that's what love does to ya. But he'll be ok, hon. He'll be ok. Jim always is."<br>"I just don't want to leave him. I want the first face he sees to be mine."  
>"Well I don't think that's going to be very comforting if his lovely fiancé looks like a zombie." I laugh weakly and release him. "I'm sorry your shoulder's soaked." Bones purses his lips and glares at me, "make it up to me by getting some sleep."<br>I nod and tuck a lock of tangled hair behind my ear. "Ok...thanks Bones." I whisper. He nods.  
>"Anytime, darling. Jim made me promise to take care of you." I sniffle, "really?" Bones nods. "Absolutely, now go get some sleep."<br>Bones smiles and kisses my forehead before walking out of sickbay. I turn back to Jim and kiss him softly. "Love you." I tear my eyes away from him and hurry out of sickbay while I still have the will.  
>I cry myself to sleep... I'm not sure if it's a miracle I don't drown.<p>

I stretch and look around...I thought I had slept in my quarters. But I'm in Jim's. Tears sting my eyes but vomit beat them on the way out. I fly to the bathroom and retch into the sink.  
>What the fuck is this?<br>I vomit two more times before my stomach finally settles. I hurry out of Jim's quarters to find Christine. She's always in sickbay and she doesn't have a day off.  
>I slug into sickbay to the smoldering glare of Bones. "I'm not here for Jim, I swear. Where's Christine?"<br>He points to his office with his pen. I quickly walk in, Christine organizing Bones' desk. She looks up and stops at my expression. "What's wrong?"  
>"I just threw up. Can you um...?"<br>"Yeah, sure."  
>Christine leads us to an empty room and I hop onto the bed. She grabs a flat device and scanner. She scans my stomach slowly and her eyes go wide with what's on the screen. "What?!"<br>"Nyota...in a week...you're going to be a month pregnant." I shake my head.  
>"No, that's not possible." Christine raises an eyebrow and shows me the screen.<p>

I see the embryo before she even points it out. I swallow back the bile in my throat. I shake my head and hop off the bed, running - where I don't know.

When my breathing slows I'm in the observation deck. Minutes pass with me staring at the stars before Christine walks in and sits next to me. "When did it happen?"  
>"A long time ago it seems." There was only one incident where we didn't think of condoms.<p>

Jim storms into his quarters, his thick eyebrows furrowed. I take off my reading glasses. "Jay, what's wrong?" He looks at me as if just noticing my presence.  
>His blue eyes darken and he rips off his shirts before rushing over and smashing his lips to mine. My hand instinctively tangles in his hair while the other grabs his bare and tight waist.<p>

I struggle to break away. "J-Jay! What's wrong?" He doesn't answer, just stares deep into my eyes and I know what he's saying. Not now, just fuck me. I need it. Bad.  
>I swallow and take a deep breath before Jim dives back in. He kisses my neck, biting and sucking urgently. He pulls my shirt over my head and pushes me onto the couch so he can remove my shorts. Jim's lips return to mine, our tongues colliding. I slip my hands in between us and quickly work at his belt and pants. His erection pounds into my thigh as Jim nibbles at my ear lobe.<p>

Jim snaps off my bra and tears off my panties before kissing me hard and scooping me into his arms. He carries me to the bed and lies me down gently, our lips never separating. I tug off his boxers and Jim grabs my thigh before burying himself inside me completely.  
>I gasp at how sudden I'm filled but moan at the pleasure of it. Jim kisses me as he starts a brutally fast pace. I fight to keep my eyes open and on the handsome animal fucking me into the mattress.<br>"T-tell me now." He rolls his eyes. "I got in a stupid argument with Spock that I can't even remember what was about. We went at it though, Star, it when on for hours. I almost punched the logic out of him."  
>A laugh bubbles out of me and Jim smiles in surprise, not knowing I would giggle. "You really can't remember?"<br>"Ok, I think it was something about where the pieces were on the chess board or something like that. Oh wait, no! He accused me of cheating at chess!"  
>"Did you?" Jim gapes in surprise. "Of course not!" I giggle again and roll us over.<p>

I grind down hard and bring a groan to Jim's lips. I place my hands flat on his chest. "So your best solution was sex with me?"  
>"Ok, honestly?... I knew I would win the fight if I fucked his ex girlfriend." I slap him without thinking about it. Jim winces and takes his hand from my hip to hold his cheek. "Ow, ok, I guess I deserved that."<br>"Damn right you did." Jim smiles and replies, "I love it when your angry." He grabs my hips and slams me down repeatedly until I finally come with a shudder and whimper.  
>I feel Jim's essence fill me and slump onto Jim's chest, panting. "You should get in fights with Spock more often."<p>

"It's going to be ok, Nyota."  
>"I know, Christine, it's just...it's not the right time, I mean, we're half way through our fie year mission. I wanted to wait."<br>"Not that night, you didn't." I shove her as she laughs. "Oh, shut up!"  
>"Why did you guys forget?"<br>"He was too angry after his fight with Spock. He just wanted to 'win the fight'."  
>We both look at each other and laugh. "He'll be fine, I just hope the news doesn't kill him again."<br>We laugh some more.

ONE WEEK LATER

Spock walks onto the bridge and looks at me. And I know. I know.

I jump up and run out of the bridge and into a turbo lift. As soon as it stops I run to sickbay. I burst through the doors and ignore someone calling my name.

Bright blue eyes blink at me before watering. I smile as tears fall down my cheeks. "Hey Star." His voice is strong and healthy. My smile widens.  
>"Hey Jay." We take each other in for a few more seconds, me too stunned to move.<br>"Well are you just gonna stand there and act like that ring isn't on your finger? You're my fiancé, come on, get over here." I laugh and run to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Oh, god!" I smile and kiss him with a hard, determined passion. "I'm so sorry I wasn't the first face you saw." Jim shakes his head, I can feel his smile against my cheek. "I don't even care. Unfortunately the first face I saw was Bones." I laugh and hug him tighter. "I'm never going to let go!"  
>"Fine by me. I'm just happy we can finally get married." My stomach drops along with the embryo.<br>Jim scoots over and I climb in next to him. "I have to tell you something." Jim cocks an eyebrow as he wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his side. "What?"  
>"Remember that night you and Spock had that bad fight over chess?" Jim nods and wriggles his eyebrows. "You ready for some more Jimmy lovin?" I laugh and push him playfully. "No, Jay, I'm... I'm one month pregnant."<p>

Jim shows no expression and looks me up and down. "Are you sure?" I nod and hand him an ultrasound photo. I watch him as he looks at it, his eyes crinkling as he smiles.  
>"I'm gonna be a dad..." He beams at me. "Are we ready for this?" I shrug and glance at my stomach. "I don't think it cares." Jim laughs and nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I stay glued to his side until we talk ourselves to sleep.<p>

NEXT DAY

"Take it easy! Let me help you!" I shouts as Jim quickly pulls himself into a sitting position. Jim rolls his eyes and grumbles something under his breath as he glares at me.  
>"Ny...I got it."<br>"You're going too fast."  
>"For you maybe, but not for me." Jim's blue eyes gaze at me softly. "I'm just going to piss, calm down."<br>I crosses my arms over my chest defiantly. "How do you expect me to "calm down" when my fiancé DIED twenty-four hours ago?!"  
>I take another breath in preparation for my oncoming rant. Jim abruptly stands up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my head into his chest.<br>Jim absently strokes my soft hair and kisses my head. "It's okay...I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I didn't think about you when I was in that warp core. I know I put you in a terrible position and I'm truly sorry for that." He pulls away despite my protest to stare me deep in the eye.  
>"But I'm here now. And I'm not going away any time soon. I'm healthy, I love you, you love me, we're having a baby and we're getting married. What more can you ask of me?"<br>I sigh and kiss him. "Nothing...just take it easy."  
>Jim rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, look!" He does a perfect cartwheel and spreads his arms. "See?" I shake my head stubbornly.<br>Jim suddenly drops down and does twenty push ups, clapping each time. "I'm fine, you see?" I sigh and nod. He smiles triumphantly and kisses my cheek before going to the bathroom. "Bastard." I mumble.  
>"I heard that." I laugh and hop onto the bed. Jim exits the bathroom and grabs my hand, pulling me to Bones' office.<p>

Bones grumbles and glares at us. "What is it, Jim?"  
>"Release me."<br>"No."  
>"Do it or else."<br>"Or else what? And why?"  
>"I miss my fiancé."<br>"Good, she's right there." Jim tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "Or else I will tongue her down right here and now. Maybe even on your desk."  
>My eyes widen as do Bones' and he looks at me. I shrug helplessly, "I miss him too." Bones rolls his eyes and raises a hand. "Jim, I can't let you go, you know that."<p>

Jim grabs my waist and yanks me to him, slamming his lips against mine. "Whoa, whoa! Ok...ok, get the hell out of here you rat bastard!" We break apart laughing. Jim leans over the desk and kisses Bones quickly on the lips. The doctor winces and curses skillfully. Jim grabs my hand and leads us out the door with Bones screaming, "GODDAMMIT, JIM!"

Jim and I sprint into the hall, laughing and holding hands. "Did you see his face? It's like you punched him!" I gasp and Jim laughs more.  
>"He's actually not that bad of a kisser, just needs to pucker more." We descend into further hysterics. Crew members giving us strange and bizarre looks.<p>

We reach the captain's quarters and Jim lazily types in the code. The doors swish open and he grabs me by the waist, carrying me into the bedroom.  
>He kisses me deeply as he lies me down nk the bed. He stands up and removes his hospital gown, before undressing me quickly. "You ready for some Jimmy lovin?" I laugh as he crawls up to me with an overly seductive look in his eyes.<br>"Please, stop calling it that! It is such a turn off. Almost as much a turn off as watching you kiss Bones."  
>Jim laughs and kisses me, rubbing himself against my leaking sex.<p>

I moan and roll us over, sheathing his erection inside me. Jim's eyes go wide and his hands grab my hips as I set a slow and careful pace. "Eager are we, Ms. Soon-To-Be-Kirk?"  
>I throw my head back and laugh, feeling Jim's pulse quicken inside as response. "I love your laugh. Hell, I love you."<br>"Love you too Jay Jay." He smiles and kisses me passionately, his hands pressing my chest to his.  
>Jim rolls is over again and begins to fuck me into the mattress just like before. Well he fucks me into the mattress every time we have sex.<br>"Finish me, Mr. Jay."  
>Something lights in Jim's eyes and he leans down to ravish my neck and chest. I dig my fingers into his hair and whimper as he bites my neck hard enough to leave a mark, right under my clavicle.<br>Jim twitches inside me and thrusts five more times before spilling his seed into me for the second time. I shudder and grind down hard as I come myself. We seal our love with a hard, if not lazy, kiss. Jim slips out of me, our combined essences leaking onto the sheets.  
>He wraps an arm around me and pulls me onto his chest. "We need to change the sheets. Jim shushes me and closes his eyes, turning to smell my hair. "Just enjoy me."<br>"Oh don't you worry, I am." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

TBC


End file.
